


Are You Lonesome Tonight?

by fromthebeginningthen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Angst, Canon Compliant, Epistolary, Gen, John's letter, Not A Fix-It, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Post-Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Pre-Slash, Pre-episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/pseuds/fromthebeginningthen
Summary: At the end of The Six Thatchers, what did John's letter to Sherlock say?(I had to write one myself because certain writers left certain ends untied.)





	

_Sherlock,_

_You’ve told me without words, so many times, that you care about me. About my safety. And you’ve said as much about my wife and daughter as well, and your actions usually prove this. Dismantling Moriarty’s network and shooting Magnussen for example._

_But most of the time you seem to put us in danger for no other reason than you were bored and wanted to show off to everyone how clever you are. It seems like that’s all you care about in the end. Proving yourself the smartest one in the room._

_You seem to never understand that your actions have consequences. Sometimes the consequences are good, like Moriarty no longer being a threat. But most of the time we end up being the target of England’s worst. And that target extends to my family, Rosie and Mary._

_It’s too late for Mary. I may have not been in the aquarium for long, but the tunnels echo and I heard enough. That’s on you and you know it. I will not let that happen to my child too. That’s why you need to stay away._

_Move on. Just forget about me and Rosie, because I won’t let you put her in danger too. I’m done with it. I don’t care how much anyone thinks I crave it, it’s time to put that aside for more important things like protecting Rosie._

_I can’t have you in my life when she’s around. It’s too dangerous and I fear what happened to Mary will happen to her too._

_If you truly care about me as much as everyone keeps telling me, then you will respect my wishes and stay away. I don’t need your help. Not anymore._

_You’re the reason I survived coming back from the war, and I like to think I helped you too. We’ve learned from each other, and we were good for each other once upon a time. You will always have been one of the most important people in my life, but that chapter has closed now._

_Unless I see somehow that you’ve changed, I need you to leave me alone. I’m sorry._

_John_


End file.
